


Undercovers

by DiamondBlade



Series: Love Worth Making [8]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Clone Sex, Clones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBlade/pseuds/DiamondBlade
Summary: After what feels like years, Rylee wakes up and realizes what happened. Heckyl delivers a threat to him regarding the now-missing Energems.
Relationships: Riley Griffin/Chase Randall, Riley Griffin/Chase Randall/Rylee (OC), Riley Griffin/Heckyl
Series: Love Worth Making [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533452
Kudos: 3





	Undercovers

**Author's Note:**

> It's been three years since I touched this story (no pun intended on touching). I hope I've still got it!

“Three… Two… One…”

Chase realized what he was looking at. “Wait a minute…”

“Feels like it took you three years to come to that conclusion, Sherlock,” Riley whispered. Chase nudged him in the groin. “Ow!”

Chase stood up and turned to look at Riley. “Who or what is that?”

“Clone. He calls himself ‘Rylee,’ spelt – I’m guessing – not like my name.” He held up the Energem tray, which contained the nine glowing rocks. “Heckyl sent him after these.”

“Are those--?”

“Mmhmm.”

“And, he--?”

“Mmhmm.”

“So, you weren’t--?”

“Nope.”

“But, you and him--?”

“Mmhmm. I see why you all want me, now.”

“The fact that I could have two of you at once is quite a turn-on.” Chase grinned. Riley looked down and saw that Chase was getting hard. He noticed his own dick getting increasingly hard as well. “Obviously, you think so, too.” He pulled Riley toward him and kissed him lightly, his hand reaching down and feeling his growing member.

“Mmm,” Riley moaned softly. “Here and now, though?”

“One sec.” Chase pulled out his Dino Comm. “Keeper?”

_“Yes, Chase?”_

“I’ve located our Energems. Can you teleport this container to our base?”

_“They were missing?”_

“Riley’s been on the trail of them for a couple of days now. I have mine, and he has his. Please teleport the remaining ones to the base, and inform the others that theirs are fakes.”

_“Do you know who switched them? Was it Fury? Poisandra? Another monster?”_

“We’ll tell you later,” Riley interjected. “Please, just… Teleport them now.”

_“Affirmative.”_ Within a few seconds, the container with the other Energems was gone. _“It’s here, safe and sound.”_

“Thanks, Keeper!” Chase turned off his Dino Comm and started to strip down. “You want to make him go crazy by getting fucked and sucking his own dick at the same time?”

“Someone’s been reading their manga again,” Riley replied, pulling down his pants. He took his shirt off and tossed it aside. “Let’s do this.” He slid open his closet door, and the two of them walked out, approaching the comatose Rylee. Riley nodded toward Chase, motioning that the Hot Shot should focus on Rylee’s ass, while Riley works his dick. He took Rylee’s soft dick into his mouth and started to suck, swirling his tongue around the head.

Chase, meanwhile, knelt down at the end of the bed and spread Rylee’s ass cheeks, exposing his hole. He licked around the perimeter, sometimes penetrating his entrance with his tongue. He felt Rylee clench, but kept licking it and getting it wetter.

Rylee slowly woke up, taking notice of what was going on. “Huh? Wha--?” He was cut off by Riley, who’d moved up and laid down next to him. He took Rylee’s head in his hands and started to make out with him, cutting off his moans from Chase’s work downstairs. “Mm…”

Chase looked at the two of them making out and started to get hard. “Can I…?” Riley gave him a thumbs up while continuing to make out with the clone. Chase stood up and grabbed a condom off of the dresser. He tore open the pouch and rolled it on. He took the bottle of lube and squeezed out a generous amount onto his cock, taking the excess and rubbing it in and around Rylee’s entrance. He positioned his dick and started to enter Rylee’s waiting ass, causing him to moan.

“Oh, fuck, that feels good!” Rylee shouted.

Riley looked back and smiled, then turned back to Rylee, straddling him. He grabbed onto the headboard and positioned his dick by Rylee’s mouth. “You wanna suck my dick?”

“Sir, yes, sir!” Rylee took Riley’s dick into his mouth and started sucking it, his tongue massaging Riley’s dick in all the right places. Riley started to thrust, which caused Rylee to start gagging. “Mmf…”

“Your ass is so tight, Rylee,” Chase uttered from behind them. “It feels so good. Ohh… Oh, fuck…”

Riley glanced back at Chase and licked his lips, watching his toned body beginning to glisten from this workout, and his veins bulging from the increased blood flow. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

Rylee kept moaning, managing to utter one sentence: “I feel like I’m going crazy, getting fucked and sucking my own dick at the same time…”

“Wanna fuck me again, clone?” Riley asked. Rylee nodded, and Riley moved down the bed and looked at Chase. He put his arms around Chase and started to make out with him, all the while positioning himself to ride Rylee’s throbbing cock. “Toss me a condom and the lube.” Chase obliged, and Riley opened the condom, rolling it onto the clone’s cock. He lubed him up and his own entrance, then took Rylee’s dick in his hand, standing it at attention as he slowly slid down onto it. “Fuck…”

“Oh, God!” Rylee shouted, now fucking himself and being fucked at the same time.

Riley held onto Chase, then leaned back and put his legs onto Chase’s shoulders and supported himself with his hands from behind. He started to bounce up and down on Rylee’s cock, moaning with pleasure. Chase started to jerk Riley off as he was riding the clone, developing a rhythm between the two of them. “Oh, yeah, that feels good,” Riley uttered between moans.

“You like that?” Chase asked.

“Mmhmm,” both Rileys moaned. Chase continued to pound Rylee’s ass, while Riley rode his cock.

Riley moved his legs off of Chase’s shoulders and wrapped them around his midsection, sitting up and putting his arms around him. He started to make out with Chase as Rylee watched. “That’s hot.”

“Mmf, I’m getting close,” Chase moaned.

“Cum in my ass,” Rylee barked. “Fucking cum in my ass. C’mon!” Chase’s thrusts quickened as he approached his climax. “Oh, yeah… Fuck me… Harder…”

“I’m gonna cum,” Chase shouted. His climax struck, and he ejaculated, shooting his load into Rylee’s ass, thrusting hard with each wave of jizz. “Ohh… Oh, God… Oh, fuck…” He pulled out and used his fingers to collect the remaining jizz, which he stuck back into the clone’s drenched ass.

“Oh, yeah,” Rylee moaned.

“I’m gonna bust, too,” Riley said.

“Cum in my mouth,” Rylee ordered. Riley moved off of the clone’s cock and made his way to the top of the bed, straddling Rylee’s chest. He jerked himself until his climax struck. He roared as he shot his load into Rylee’s waiting mouth. He swallowed every drop, and took Riley’s dick into his mouth to suck the rest of the load out, which caused Riley to quiver and grab onto the headboard for support.

“Fuck,” Riley uttered.

“Mmm,” Rylee spoke, before being cut off by Chase tending to his throbbing cock. “Oh, yeah…”

Riley turned to Chase. “You gonna finish him off?” He nodded. “Excellent.” Riley turned back to Rylee and kissed him before moving down to his nipples. He teased them with his tongue, gently biting on them, which sent shivers through his entire nervous system. Rylee let out a guttural moan as Chase continued to jerk him off.

“I’m gonna… Oh, shit!” Rylee hit his climax, sending stream after stream of jizz into the air. “Oh, fuck!”

“Look at my hand,” Chase said, taking note of his now-sticky hand.

“Let me lick it clean,” Rylee commanded. Chase walked to the top of the bed and let Rylee lick his hand clean. “Mm, yeah…”

Riley looked down. “You’re just a little slut, aren’t you?”

“What can I say? I’ve got a healthy sex drive.”

“Obviously,” Riley answered.

“But, damn, you two together…” Chase let out a deep breath. “Wow!”

“I know, right?” Rylee grinned.

“Shame you lost the Energems,” Riley commented.

“Yeah, it—“ Rylee turned to look at him. “Wait, what?”

“Oh, I found your tray of all of our Energems, and we had Keeper teleport them back to our base. So, you’re going to have to go back to Heckyl empty-handed.”

“You can’t send me back now,” Rylee said. “If I go back without the Energems, who knows what they’ll do to me? I was so cocky because I had nine of them – by the way, I take back what I said about you guys not being a cunning bunch, because this sexual distraction was a top-notch play – but, now that I don’t have any? Heckyl’s going to pound me, and not in the good way!”

“Why did he create you, anyway?” Chase asked.

“It was because Snide was getting tired of him always coming down to this planet to have his way with Riley in the middle of the night, then using Nightmare’s pillows and Wrench’s amnesia fluid to cover his tracks. Heckyl figured that, with his own Riley up on the ship, he wouldn’t need to come down here to satisfy his desires. However, Snide decided to use me to capture the Energems, which I almost did, until I met my match: Me.”

“So, everything you said to us… All lies?” Chase asked.

“No, it was all true. See, I’m made from samples of Riley’s sperm, so I’ve got all of the same thoughts and desires that he has, but the sexual energy was turned up to 1000. Yes, I love having sex with anyone and everyone, but yes, all of the memories and Riley’s innermost sexual desires are amplified.”

Chase looked at Riley. “What do you think?”

He shrugged. “I mean, if he’s me on an overdose of testosterone, then maybe we can use him to our advantage.”

“Can I, at least, get cleaned up while you two decide what’s going to happen to me? I’d rather not be chained to this bed looking like a glazed donut.”

“Oh, right,” Riley said. He walked over to the nightstand and took the keys out of the drawer. He undid the many locks holding Rylee onto the bed, setting him free. “Now, don’t get any ideas.”

“Yes, sir,” Rylee spoke, massaging his wrists from the cuffs as he walked toward the bathroom.

Chase pulled an outfit out of Riley’s dresser and tossed him some clothes as well. “Think we can trust him?”

“If what he says is true,” Riley commented as he got dressed, “then Heckyl’s going to be out for him. Maybe we could use him as an ace in the hole.”

Chase shrugged. “The last time we trusted someone evil, Heckyl used those pillows on us, and—“ Riley looked at him. “Oh, right. That’s how this all started.”

“Heckyl’s not a one-trick pony. He’ll have some other plan, I’m sure.”

~*~

Rylee stepped into the running shower and closed his eyes, letting the water run down his body. He lathered himself up with Riley’s body wash and thought hard about his next move, as well as what had been going on. He felt himself getting hard, and started to massage his cock. He let out a quiet moan.

_“Having fun?”_

“Mmhmm,” Rylee responded, then he quickly realized he wasn’t alone. “Wait a minute. Who’s there?”

_“Oh, Rylee. How quickly we forget who our father is.”_

“Heckyl?” Rylee whipped open the shower curtain and saw Heckyl sitting on the closed toilet. “What are you doing here?”

“Where are my Energems?”

Rylee felt himself blushing. “Well, you see…” He chuckled nervously.

“I don’t like failure, Rylee,” Heckyl stood up and walked toward the shower. “And, I think you’ve failed.”

Rylee took a step back. “No, I haven’t!”

“Oh, really? Then, where are my Energems?”

“The Rangers took them back…” He replied, quietly.

Heckyl leaned in closer. “I’m sorry. What?”

“The Rangers took them…”

Heckyl stood up, an angry expression taking over his face. “You… LOST them?!” He started to pace around the bathroom. “I’m so mad, I could just…” He looked at Rylee’s naked form and stopped in his tracks. “I could just teach you a lesson…” He snapped his fingers, and his clothes were gone.

Rylee’s eyes widened. “You can do that?”

“Shut up. I don’t tolerate failure, but from someone as delicious as you, it really hurts. Know what else is going to hurt?”

Rylee gulped, looking at Heckyl’s growing erection. “No… What?”

“This…” Heckyl teleported into the shower. He grabbed Rylee from behind and kissed him on the neck, biting gently at first before starting to cause bruising. “Do you like that?”

“Ow… Yes…” Rylee whispered.

Heckyl rubbed his cock on Rylee’s asshole. “Daddy knows what you like, doesn’t he?”

“Y—yes, Daddy…” Rylee replied with a quiver in his voice.

“Good.” Heckyl stopped and teleported back out of the shower. He took a towel and dried himself off. “You’ll get some more when you get the Energems back.”

“Mmm,” Rylee moaned, realizing that Heckyl stopped. “Wait, what?”

“You heard me,” a now-dressed Heckyl spoke. “Get me my Energems, and we’ll finish. If you fail, I’ll destroy you.” He waved. “Toodles!” He teleported out of the bathroom.

Rylee closed his eyes and leaned on the back wall of the shower, resting his forehead on his forearm. “I don’t know what to do, but, damn, I’m horny.” He ran his left hand down his body to his erect cock and started to massage it, moving his hand up and down the shaft. He let out a gentle moan as his soapy hand moved around the sensitive head. He quickened his pace as his climax built up, letting out moan after moan as he got closer. His legs started to quiver as he reached his climax. He let out a yell as his climax overtook his body, covering the back wall of the shower with his seed. “Oh, fuck…”

Just then, he heard a knock on the door. _“Everything alright in there?”_ Riley asked.

“I, um… Yeah, everything’s fine!” Rylee answered, loud enough for Riley to hear through the door.

_“You sure?”_ Chase asked.

“Totally! I’m almost done!” He turned around and washed himself off, and then he turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off. Looking around, he noticed that he didn’t have any clothes. He opened the bathroom door and walked out.

“Mm,” Riley said, “I look _good_ wet.” Rylee winked. “I mean… You need an outfit. Help yourself to anything in my closet.”

“Thank you,” Rylee spoke, walking over to Riley’s closet.

“So,” Chase asked, “what happened in there?”


End file.
